El Cazador de la capa roja
by Soulxphantom
Summary: Cada quien elije qué camino tomar. El de Levi tiene huellas de sangre, magia y dolor, volviéndolo torcido y peligroso, pero es suyo. Porque su respuesta está al final del mismo. El cazador maldito también conocido como "el cazador de la capa roja" va en búsqueda de quien guié su camino y de fin a su soledad. Yaoi/Riren/Romance/Mundo alterno/Sobrenatural/Hombres lobo/Brujeria/Lemon


**Disclamer: **Shingeki no kyojin pertenece a Hajime Isayama, yo solo vuelvo homosensuales a sus personajes :´D

**Dedicatoria:** A mis amores, a quien más podría ser? Soul las ama *n*

**Parejas:** Levi x Eren , Jean x Marco, Petra x Auruo, Mike x Erwin (o.o a futuro esto solo es el prologo)

**Advertencias :** Habrá muertos aunque me contendré lo mas que pueda ya que voy a masacrar en Amor de Porcelana n.n ... lemon a futuro unas cuantas veces e/w/e

**El cazador de la capa roja: Prologo **

**Entre Brujas y Lobos.-**

**Año 845.- **Año del primer catástrofe, lugar: Trost

Se encontraron 8 mujeres practicantes de brujería en el pueblo, todas eran rubias… se tomó la decisión: toda mujer de cabello rubio seria mandada a la horca por el crimen de brujera. Muchas mujeres inocentes murieron ese día… otras juraron venganza, el pueblo estaba lleno de miedo. Los habitantes de Trost no volvieron a vivir igual, y se perdió el prestigio de pueblo ganadero.

**Año 848.-** Año de la segunda catástrofe, lugar: Trost

Mientras los aldeanos estaban ocupados trabajando, una jauría de lobos ataco el ganado, al salir habitantes a ver el problema también fueron asesinados, estos lobos no tenían la necesidad de comer, sino de asesinar todo a su paso. Cazadores salieron a solucionar el problema, muchos murieron. Eran lobos maldito… todos eran más grandes que los lobos normales, eran feroces, eran diferentes. Al final todos los hombres salieron a cazar estas bestias mientras la mujeres se ocultaban en sus casas, la mitad de ellos murieron. Cadáveres de lobo: Ninguno, cada lobo asesinado se desvanecía sin dejar rastro. Culpables: las brujas. Decisión: se construyó un muro alrededor del pueblo que impedía el paso de animales salvaje y cada persona que entrara y saliera tenía que avisar a sus superiores.

**Año 850.-** los problemas comienzan otra vez…. Lugar: Trost

-Mina! Donde esta mina?!- Thomas estaba gritando con desesperación, su hermana menor de 10 años había desaparecido… era el doceavo niño desaparecido en dos meses. – Mi… - no pudo terminar de hablar, corriendo entre callejones pudo verlo, nuevamente un lobo de gran tamaño llevaba a su hermana colgando del hocico, estaba asustado… no tardo en sentir una respiración cerca de su hombro, había un segundo lobo detrás de el, al final el lobo con su hermana se alejo, Thomas fue devorado. Testigo: Armin Arlert .

_Los Malditos.-_

**Año 816 – **antes de la catástrofe- lugar: Ciudad Central, equinoccio

5 mujeres dieron a luz el mismo día -niños malditos- ninguna mujer sobrevivió al parto, todas en el mismo lugar -brujería- varios sacrificios humanos se realzaron en ese lugar, con fines de ocultismo, se pretendía invocar un poder mas allá de lo que se conocía, tras un ritual 5 mujeres embarazadas dieron origen a 5 niños, la policía militar logro enterarse de esto aunque llego demasiado tarde, 5 personas por niño habían sido sacrificadas, entre los llantos de bebe se escuchaban mas gritos desgarradores, no se encontró culpable. Años mas tarde se darían cuenta que era real, estos niños eran diferentes.

Erwin Smith.- Todo ser de mentalidad inferior lo obedecía, como precio no podia caminar en 1 semana.

Hanji Zoe.- podia predecir el futuro, como precio no despertaba en 2 semanas

Mike Zakarius.- Olfato, podia distinguir olores a distancias increíbles e identificar a las personas cuyo olor haya pasado por su nariz una vez, precio: hambre, debía comer raciones tres veces mayores que el resto, su olfato no se detenía…

Nikolas Colton.- Provocaba alucinaciones, las peores pesadillas se presentaban frente a aquel que quisiera dañarlo, varias personas cometieron suicidio por su causa, nunca se supo el precio que pagaba, fue mandado a la orca por el temor que causaba

Levi Lance.- Habilidad no identificada totalmente, pero tenia mas fuerza y resistencia que cualquier otra persona sin embargo no se consideraba algo fuera de rango a comparación de la habilidad del resto, precio por la habilidad que poseyera desconocido, en ocasiones se dudaba si realmente era uno de los malditos.

….

Ok estas solo eran notas importantes en la historia, como pueden notar será sobrenatural, misterio, brujas, hombres lobo, etc. Casi no encuentro de este tipo así que me puse a escribir ya que en realidad este es mi genero favorito, y una cosa mas… será mero Riren pero Eren tarda en aparecer un poquito :´D no se preocupen no pasara mucho para que haya lemon después de su aparición y les spoilearia el caso de Levi como "maldito" pero mejor no, solo les diré que es un sexy secreto que Eren descubrirá e/w/e


End file.
